


Affection

by bpacc437



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Incest, Lewd Kissing, Loving Sex, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Frustration, That's Also Really Unhealthy, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpacc437/pseuds/bpacc437
Summary: The Pale King, not finding the peace he once did with the White Lady, seeks something to fill the hole in his heart.
Relationships: The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel/The Pale King
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

The Pale King only got up after he was sure the White Lady was asleep. He sighed as he slipped into his robe, and then out the door of their bedroom. As he left, he heard the soft, half-lucid groan of the White Lady, slightly pulled out of sleep by the racket the King was making. The Wyrm took one last look back and her, and then shut the door behind him.

He couldn’t stand it anymore. Nothing had been the same between the two of them since the Vessel experiments. Their nights used to be electric, full of love and energy. They would fuck and hug and kiss the whole night away, and never feel anything but ecstasy. Now, their bedroom felt more like a tomb, and they were buried in it.

Sex brought no pleasure to either of them anymore. They couldn’t fuck without thinking of the Vessels, and how many of them had to be tossed aside like so much trash. How many of their own offspring had they tossed away over those months and years? More than either could count. The sex felt lifeless, hollow. It was difficult for either to achieve orgasm, and when they did, it was limp and lifeless.

Gods, even just being around one another was smothering. It felt like a crushing force was pinning him down whenever he was around her. The air between them was forever tainted, rendered impure. A miasma of discomfort had settled on their bedroom, and he could take no more of it. He didn’t know where he was going. He just needed to be anywhere but here.

But as he thought over the Vessel experiments, he did settle on one good thing that had come out of all this. The Pure Vessel. The King felt a lightness emerge in his chest as he thought of them. He knew he shouldn’t say or think it, but he loved them so much. He had always wanted to hug and hold them, but he knew that would never be possible. They had to be a Pure Vessel, for the sake of the Kingdom. He’d shown signs of affection to them in the past, and had regretted it immediately every single time. The Kingdom had to come before his love for the Vessel.

The King cursed himself for thinking it, but he wished the Vessel was Impure. Then he could love them as he wanted to, openly and honestly, as a Father loves their offspring. Maybe, if he loved this one Vessel enough, he could pay back or balance out some of the harm he’d done to all of their siblings, or maybe he could get some of the love he’d been missing since things fell out between him and the Lady...

It was a foolish thought, but it was one the King clung to regardless. Without even really thinking about it, the King started walking towards the Pure Vessel’s room. He tried to justify it once he realized what he was doing by telling himself that he was just going to check up on them, to make sure that they were okay.

But the Pure Vessel wasn’t okay. They were crying into their pillow, streaks of void running from their eyes. They were crying because they were not Pure. The King, the one they loved above and before everything else, had just one simple thing they needed them to be, Pure. And the fact that they loved him proved that they weren’t. They’d failed their dad, their beloved Father whom their every thought circled around. Their training hadn’t even begun yet, they were still a short Vessel, and they had already failed their Father. To rub salt into the wound, it was their love for the Wyrm that had made them Impure. What a horrible twist of fate, it was their love for the King that would disappoint him the most.

They wanted the King to be happy and proud of them, to hold and hug them. They loved their Daddy, and just wanted him to be happy. They wanted to love him openly, without fear of being shunned or being hurt. They needed the love and affection of their Father, which was the one thing that they could never ever have. The Pure Vessel reached to their side, and pulled out a plush of their Father. It had been something the King had made for them in one of his moments of affection, and after he had given it to them, he’d never had the heart to take it away.

The Pure Vessel hugged it to their chest, and cried. They just wanted to love the King. They just wanted his attention and affection. Was that too much to ask? It was this position, sitting upright, Wyrm plush held tight to their chest, crying, that the Pale King walked in on.

The Pale King didn’t bother to knock. They were likely a Pure Vessel anyway, so why bother with that formality? But when he opened the door, he saw them there. They were crying, body pulled tight around their Wyrm plush, hugging it with tender affection. When they saw him, they bolted under the blankets, and hid.

The Wyrm was stunned silent for a few moments. He’d suspected somewhere deep inside of himself that the Vessel wasn’t Pure, but this was blatant confirmation of it. But the first emotion to rise up in the Pale King wasn’t disgust, anger, or fear. It was love. Their Vessel was crying, and needed his comfort. He walked into the room and shut the door behind him, calling out, “Is- is everything alright, Vessel?”

The bed was silent. The King walked over to the blankets, and gently pulled them back, revealing Hollow’s petite form. They were trying their best to be still, to put up a facade of Purity. The King started again, “I saw you crying, my Vessel. Here, sit up.”

They were still unmoved. The King began to panic. He had to comfort them somehow. Their own Vessel was in obvious emotional distress, they needed comfort from someone they trusted, someone like him.

Then the King, before he had a chance to think about it, plucked the Vessel from the bed. He held them at arm's length, and looked them tenderly in the eyes, not sure if he should do this next part. But then his love for the Vessel won over, and he pulled them to his chest in a loving hug. Now it was the Vessel’s turn to be stunned. Father was… hugging them? But it was the next part that truly shocked the Vessel. The King simply said, “My Vessel, I love you.”

The Pure Vessel felt tears of happiness well up in their eyes, and they hugged the King back, burying their face in his white robes. The King patted them on the back, and told them that it was all alright, that he loved them, and that he didn’t care if they were Pure. The Vessel was overwhelmed with happiness and elation. Father loved them! They said it! And they were hugging them! It was everything they’d ever wanted, and they never wanted it to end.

And that’s where the Pale King should have stopped. But those wasted years with the White Lady, his desperate need for love , and his complex regarding the Vessel experiments egged him further.

The King gently laid the Vessel on the bed, so that they were under him. He held himself for a moment, asking if he really wanted to do this. But before he could stop himself, he leaned down and planted a kiss on the Vessel’s mask.

The Pure Vessel was again stunned. Father had kissed them! KISSED THEM! They wished they could kiss him back, or show him how much they loved him. And then the King kisses them, again and again and again. The Vessel wrapped their arms around the King’s neck, and let him kiss, time after time. Their body was shaking with excitement and ecstasy. They wanted more. They wanted Father to keep on loving them.

In between kisses, the King started murmuring “I love you, I love you, I love you,” over and over again. The effect on the Vessel was nothing short of electric. They were fit to burst with excitement and love. They hugged the King with their whole body, desperately wanting him to keep on saying it.

Kiss after kiss after kiss fell on the Vessel’s mask. The Pale King was past thinking about how wrong this was. He loved his Vessel, and he needed to show them how much he loved them. He would make them so happy that it would more than pay back the pain he gave to their siblings. He paused his kissing to ask, “Are you enjoying this, my love?” The Vessel nodded back aggressively. The King grinned and started kissing again.

And on they went, the King peppering the Vessel with kisses and attention for what felt like hours. The King didn’t realize it, but he was using the Pure Vessel as a sort of substitute for the White Lady. If he couldn’t get love and affection from her, he’d get it from them. The Vessel was replacing the Lady in his mind, taking on the spot as his lover. But there was still one more thing the Vessel had to do before they could take that spot totally… The King started moaning as he continually kissed the Vessel. He felt something well up inside of his loins, and before he had a chance to notice or check it, his cock had emerged from its slit. It was rock hard, desperate for love after months of loveless sex with the White Lady. The King locked one final long kiss on the mask of the Pure Vessel, and then pulled away, his saliva still coating their mask.

The Vessel looked up at their Daddy with stars in their eyes. They loved him so much, and now they were getting a chance to show that love. But what else could they do to show him that they loved him?

As if in response, the King rolled over onto his back, cock thrust into the air. He began, voice shaky with love, “Vessel, do you want to love me?”

They nodded back even quicker than they had the first time.

“Then take that in your hands.” The King pointed to his cock. “I’m going to show you something special, something that I only give to those I love the most.”

The Vessel eagerly went over to the King’s cock. It was almost as large as the Vessel was. They had experimented with themselves before, enough to understand that touching this would make the King feel good. Pure, without even thinking twice, just hugged it with their whole body. The King moaned loudly as they rubbed up against it. “Good! Good! Just like that, love. Rub yourself against me!”

The Pure Vessel rubbed their whole body against the King’s hard cock. They took it in their hands, one on each side, and ran them up and down its length, loving that this was making the King happy. The King moaned and moaned, still muttering “I love you” in between his rapid breaths. The Pure Vessel was ecstatic. Father loved them! And they were making him so happy! They rubbed against the King faster now, loving the sounds of adoration coming from the King’s mouth.

The King’s cock twitched and bulged in their hands. They pressed one side of their face against it, still rubbing their whole body against its length. The Vessel felt something emerge from their loins. It was what they had felt when they had experimented with themselves, but this went beyond anything like that. It felt like a pressure of pure pleasure, building within themselves, begging to explode. Their own cock emerged from their body, and brushed up against the King’s.

The King laid back, shaking as the waves of love and pleasure rolled over him. He loved his Vessel so much. They were the only thing he needed in life, and he loved that he was making them so happy with all this. The Pure Vessel was shaking with excitement and happiness, happy tears once more forming in their eyes as they stroked against the King, their cock brushing against his. The King’s precum got all over the Vessel, but they didn’t know or care. All that mattered was that Father was happy. The King started bucking his hips, feeling that he was on the cusp of an orgasm. His mind was running red with love and sex. He loved the Vessel, so, so, so much. He wanted to shower them with his love juices.

“Vessel! I’m- I’m!-” The King choked out as he neared an orgasm. The Vessel hugged the King’s cock with their whole body, and rubbed their mask against it. The King gripped the bedsheets, and moaned with love and fire. With one final tug of his cock, the King came. He cried out in pleased ecstasy as cum erupted from his cock, coating both him and the Vessel. Gods, it was better than it had been even with the White Lady when things were good. His entire body shook with pleasure, and he bucked his hips as waves of cum coated the two of them.

The Pure Vessel was exploding with happiness and pleasure too. Look at how happy they were making Father! They loved him so much, and now they finally had the ability to show him how much they loved him! They kept on jerking him off, loving the feeling of the King’s juices coating them. They didn’t have a name for the juices, but they could tell that they made the King happy, so they loved them too. It coated their shell until it was dripping off of it. The pressure in their loins was building with every stroke of the cock, taking them higher and higher into feelings that they didn’t yet fully understand.

The King moaned, crying out “I love you, oh, I love you…” to his Vessel, time after time. He didn’t stop, not even when the waves of orgasms faded and he was left in the afterglow. Yet, he was not done. He sat back up and hugged his Vessel once again, kissing them again and again on the mask. The Vessel hugged back, loving their Father with all of their heart.

The King whispered to his Vessel, “Do you want to see what comes next?”

The Vessel nodded back absurdly fast.

The King grinned, planted another kiss on them, and then laid them down on the bed. His cock was still rock hard despite the orgasm. He asked the Vessel to raise their left leg, and they did. Their adorable ass was left exposed, and the King almost came again on the spot. He whispered lovingly to his Vessel, “Let me know if you’re at all uncomfortable with what you feel next, alright?” Something they nodded back to once again.

Then the King brought his cock to the Vessel’s body, laid out on the bed. They were gripping a pillow with one hand, and a bedsheet with the other. They didn’t know what Father was going to do, but as long as it made him happy, it was all good by them. The King, shaking, led their cock under the Vessel’s raised leg, to their ass. The Pure Vessel laid ever-so-slightly on their side, so as to give him better access. The King gently held them as he thrust inside.

At once, the Vessel’s mind went blank with pure love and pleasure. Their entire body was on fire as their Father filled them. He slowly thrust inside, hands gently holding the Vessel as more and more of his cock was worked in. The Vessel started shaking, body aflame with hundreds of feelings they didn’t understand, but loved anyway. They understood why this was a special thing to give someone, and they loved the King for sharing it with them.

Finally, the King filled them down to the hilt. The King was shaking, too. The love they felt for the Vessel was overpowering, and beyond all words. They gently pulled back, and then thrust into the Vessel.

The Vessel threw their head back, body exploding with lust and love. Father was loving them! This was beyond anything they could’ve hoped for. The King started muttering, “I love you, I love you,” again, something that further pushed the Pure Vessel into a shaking, loving wreck.

The King started bucking in and out of the Pure Vessel, loving moans escaping his mouth as he filled his Vessel with his cock. Every thrust of his hips sent the King deeper into love and lust. They wanted to be closer to the Vessel, to love them like this all the time. To have them fill the spot in their life the White Lady left vacant.

And the Vessel was all too happy to oblige. They would gladly be their Daddy’s little slut if it meant that he would be happy. They would do anything for him, they loved him beyond reproach.

The Pale King kept on filling the Pure Vessel with his cock, loving them more and more, words of praise and adoration falling on his lover more and more. The Pure Vessel felt that feeling rise up stronger than ever in their loins, and started crying of happiness again. They loved their Daddy, and were so happy that he was loving them like this.

The King’s moans rose higher with every thrust into the Vessel, his entire body on fire with love. He soon felt that he was going to cum again, so he gripped the thighs of his Vessel as he bucked hard against them. He was still muttering that old phrase of love below his breath, meaning it more and more every time he said it. He loved this Vessel more than anything, and he was so happy that he could show it now.

The King felt that he was about to cum. As he felt the orgasm rock over him, he lowered his head down to the Vessel and kissed their shell. With one final hard series of bucks, he came into his lover, explosive moans muffled by the kiss. He kept on bucking and fucking into his beloved Vessel, filling them with more and more of his cum. In response to the orgasm and kiss, the Pure Vessel was finally kicked over the edge into their own orgasm.

Their Vessel’s orgasm blanked their mind with adoration and lust. It was unlike anything they had ever felt before, but it was downright Heavenly. Their entire body was set on fire, every new wave of cum feeling like a new orgasm. They wanted to cry out their love for their Daddy. They wanted the two of them to do this every night, for them to always have this love for one another.

The King kept pumping into the Pure Vessel, filling them up with his love juices. He was still kissing them, lips locked tight against their shell. They felt the Vessel’s cum against him, causing him to kiss his lover deeper. The two were locked in a series of kisses and orgasms, again and again, for what felt like an eternity.

As it finally died down, the two just lay there, locked in a loving embrace. The King wrapped his arms around the Pure Vessel, holding them close to him. The Vessel hugged back. There was nothing more wonderful than this to the two of them. It was everything they could have wanted, and more. The King kissed the Vessel one last time, exhaustion forming on the two of them now. The two of them just stared at one another, love deep in each other’s eyes.

Each felt foolishly that this was the start of something wonderful.


	2. Unhealthy Love

The Pale King paced back and forth, trying to fend off the urges attacking him. It had been a week since the King had made love to the Hollow Knight, and he’d been regretting it ever since. How debased and depraved was he, that he would mate with his own spawn? And Gods, he couldn’t believe that the words he’d said that night had left his mouth. Telling his own spawn that he loved them, romantically? It wasn’t just unbecoming of a King, it was unbecoming of any moral creature. 

But yet, looking back at that terrible night, the Pale King found himself only wanting to repeat it. To stroll down to the Vessel’s room and take them once more. To show their beloved Vessel just how much he loved them, and how much they mattered to him. Feelings long abandoned or repressed in the course of the Vessel Experiments were reawakening, and they were all pointed at the Pure Vessel. 

He was staying in his private bedroom, adjacent to the quarters where the Pure Vessel lived. He couldn’t stand to face the White Lady. Not after the betrayal he had inflicted on her. He had lied to her, and simply told her that he thought some space apart for a bit would be healthy for them both. She had agreed, noticing how frigid the air between them had become. 

They’d had sex a few days prior to the agreement, and the King even dressed up in a special frilly outfit just for her. But neither had felt much from the transaction. It was that night that they both felt they needed a break. They weren’t breaking their Union or anything like that - they were just spending a bit of time apart. 

But every moment away from the Lady was a moment he was being tempted. He thought of the Vessel once more. How loving and loyal they were. How they embraced and held him. How thoroughly they threw themselves into sex with him. The King blushed, ashamed that his mind had immediately gone there. 

The temptations were not helped by how the Vessel had been acting around him as of late. They were very touchy with him now. Hugging him, clinging to him, planting mock kisses on his body. They tugged at his White Cloak, gesturing back towards their chamber. They obsessed over their Father’s love - and the King had thrown an entire tanker of gasoline on the flames. The King had pretended to not see these advances, but they had just kept coming and coming. And every time they came around, the Pale King felt himself drawn more and more towards temptation. 

It was a perversion and subversion of all that was holy and right in life. And the Pale King could not resist it.

And all of this was before the greater implications this had for the Vessel Experiments. The Pure Vessel had failed. They were not Pure. That meant that the King either had to find another solution to the problem, or get back to making Vessels with the White Lady. The former seemed impossible - he had searched every opportunity, every alternative, before arriving on the plan with the Vessels. And the latter…. It shamed the King to say it, but he couldn’t even get hard thinking of his wife anymore. The thought of her brought nothing to him now. 

He sat in his own uneasy tension, torn between what he knew was right and what he knew he wanted. The Pale King was oblivious to the plans of the Vessel just a few hallways away. 

The Pure Vessel was giddy with excitement. Father hadn’t come to them again like they’d hoped. Maybe he was busy with official business, or maybe he had to share his love with other people. They didn’t know, and honestly didn’t care much. They knew now that Father loved them! And they were going to get his love by any means necessary. If he wasn’t paying attention to them normally, maybe they could do something special to get his attention!

The Vessel had spent the past week stalking the King, though they didn’t know that’s what they were doing. They crept around the halls, watching him, spying on him. They wanted to know what they could do for him to get his attention. A few nights ago, back when the King and Lady were still sharing a bed, they’d crept into their room. They hid in the closet, and watched the two make love. They studied the King and Lady, watching them share their love for one another. Even the Vessel could tell that neither one of them was entirely into it, but they found out so much about this new way of sharing love through it. 

The biggest thing they’d taken away was that you could dress up so as to better please your lover. Maybe they could do that? Dress up a bit? Perhaps that would get the King more interested in sharing his love again! 

So, while the White Lady was out, they’d raided her closet. And they found an outfit that fit them perfectly. It started with a set of white-and-pink stockings that they were able to cut to fit their legs. They tied a bright bow to their right horn, happy with how it glistened in the pale light of the Palace. Then, they found a black-and-white maid outfit to seal the deal. It took quite a bit of fandangling to get that one to fit - it was built for one much larger than they were. But they made it work. Nothing could stand in the way of their love for Father. 

So the Vessel, all dressed up, set off through the halls. They knew where their Father was staying now that he was separated from the Lady. It was the dead of night - they’d stop in and give him a surprise visit. 

The Pale King was still pacing the room, heart racing, when he heard the knock at the door. For a moment, he was sure it was the White Lady, come to kill him after learning the truth. But the knock was light, and coming from low on the door. The King then guessed that it was the Pure Vessel, and froze. No. No no no. He couldn’t open the door and see them. He knew what’d he do if that happened. 

But then the knocking came again, and again. More forceful this time. He cooled himself down, told himself that there was no way it was the Vessel. They weren’t bold enough to come directly to him in the dead of night like this. He’d open the door and then laugh and laugh at such an absurd notion. 

The King crept over to the door, and then opened it with all the confidence he could muster, now sure that it must just be an attendant or courier. 

When the King looked down, and saw the Vessel in that lewd outfit, he almost came on the spot. In a moment, all resistance in his mind was destroyed, and he embraced the loving lust that was overpowering his mind. He guided the Vessel inside, and the moment the door was shut behind them, he picked them up and hugged them. The Vessel hugged back, ecstatic that their plan had worked. Now Father would have to give them his love! 

The King practically leapt onto the bed. He laid down on his side, placing the Vessel right across from his face. The King leaned in, and planted a long kiss on the Vessel’s shell. And then another, and then another. The Pale King, overwhelmed by emotion, launched into a barrage of kisses and hugs that made the Vessel cry tears of happiness. The Pale King was flushed, and murmuring words of love to the Vessel again. “Oh, Vessel. I adore you. You’re perfect in all ways. I love you.”

The Pure Vessel was shaking again, loving how happy they were making their Father. They almost wanted to gloat to him, “See how much happier we are when you love me back?” But no. They loved him too much to ever say something like that. And besides, they couldn’t talk back to him, even if they wanted to. 

The Pale King was taken over by love. He laid kiss upon kiss on the Vessel, never stopping once to think of what he was doing. His affectionate words rained on his lover, and it took everything he had to not cry tears of happiness himself. Eventually, he started murmuring “I love you, I love you, I love you” again, something that sent the Vessel into a heavenly ecstasy. Father. LOVED. THEM! HE LOVED THEM! The mere thought of it was enough to make them shake. But to hear him say it!?! They could almost die from excitement! 

Soon, the King felt his feelings turn towards the sexual once again. Any objection his conscience might have were submerged under tender feelings of love. The Vessel, upon hearing his loving moans and seeing his throbbing cock, almost cracked with giddy glee. Love! They were going to show Father their love again! The King kept on peppering them with kisses, but soon broke it off, sensing that the Vessel wanted more. Grinning, he said to his lover, “Well? Don’t keep me waiting!” 

The Vessel practically leapt to the King’s cock, and raised their body up it. The King shivered as his lover brushed against him, a series of loving moans escaping his mouth. “Oh… oh… You’re wonderful at this…” 

The Pure Vessel beamed down at him, and raised the entrance of their ass to his cock. Before the King could say or do anything, they sat down on it. The King’s response is to shake and cry in ecstasy. “YES! Just like that, Love!” 

They hear him clearly, and lower themselves down his cock. The King moans and shakes, their lover too sweet and cute for words. He raises his hands to their adorable hips, brushing the maid outfit out of the way, and gently pulls them down. The Vessel, feeling their Father’s hands on them, almost cums on the spot. But they pull themselves back, not wanting to potentially make Daddy unhappy by cuming so soon. 

After a moment or two, their ass is pressed to the King’s crotch. The King, shaking with love, can only say, “Ride me….” 

It takes the Vessel a moment to understand what he’s getting at. But once they do, they immediately start riding the Pale King. They raise their ass to the top of his cock, and then slam it back down to his base. The King cries at the sensation, screaming out, “VESSEL! I LOVE YOU!” The words send the Vessel wild, and they start riding their Father with loving abandon.   
The King continues crying “I love you, I love you, I love you” in between his moans and cries and the creakings of the bed. The sound of it makes the Vessel cry happy tears. Father loves them! LOVES THEM! Nothing could ever be more majestic or wonderful than this. 

The Vessel is riding their Father rapidly, using their endless endurance to fuck him senseless. They want to scream with pleasure, too. As it stands, they can only throw their head back with every descent. Every movement of their Father’s cock inside of them sends explosions of carnal fire through their body. They’ve never felt anything like this in their entire life. It’s all-encompassing. No thought or sensation can be felt beyond the fucking, and the emotions derived from it. But the best part for the Vessel, by far, is the knowledge that this is making the King so happy. They want to make him happy like this every night. To love him dearly, as he loves them. 

The Pale King is gasping and choking with pleasure. His body is shaking uncontrollably in a way it never has before. He feels nothing but pleasure and love, his cock filled with pressure and light beyond any he’s ever experienced. Better than his time alone. Better than his time with the White Lady. He’s shivering and shaking, and there’s nothing he can do to control himself. When he feels his orgasm roll up over him like a tsunami, he doesn’t even try to fight it. He invites it. Bucking his hips wildly, screaming animalistic cries as his cock fills his beloved Vessel. 

The orgasm bursts out of him suddenly. The Vessel has just landed on him when the King screams in pleasure, and starts filling his offspring. The Pure Vessel feels their Father’s cock bulge and burst inside of them, and nearly dies of delight. Father is FILLING THEM with his LOVE! They ride him faster, milking more and more cum out of their Daddy. “Oh Daddy,” they think to themselves, “Daddy, daddy, daddy.” Their own orgasm, their own pleasure, is a distant second to the love they see in the eyes of the Pale King. They focus on pleasuring him, loving him, first. Their own feelings can come after. 

The Wyrm bucks and bucks, pressing his hands down to the Vessel’s hips as he bucks and fucks more and more cum into them. Their little belly starts expanding with all of the cum the King is pumping into them, something that sends the duo into even further heights of love and affection. The King pumps and pumps into the Pure Vessel, each new wave blinding him with further love and pleasure. This is wonderful, beyond anything he’s ever felt, even with the White Lady. His mouth can only produce cries of pleasure and love. 

The King unloads and unloads into them for what seems like hours before finally finishing, his cum spilling out of the Vessel’s tight ass and onto the bed below. But both parties feel that they are not yet done. The King notices that his Lover has not yet cum. He looks up at them, cocks his head, and asks in a gasping voice, “Vessel. Until now I’ve given you my love. Would you like to give me YOUR love?” 

The Vessel takes a moment to understand what he’s saying. But when they get it, they almost burst on the spot. FATHER wants THEM to fill HIM with LOVE? But the King isn’t done yet. They get up from the bed, head into his closet, and swifty changes into an outfit near-identical to the one Hollow is wearing. The Pure Vessel screams with glee internally. They run over to hug their Father, and start crying with happy tears when he hugs back. The King takes the outfit off of the Pure Vessel, feeling it unnecessary now. He walks over to the bed and lays down on it, ass in the air. The Pure Vessel is shaking uncontrollably. They’re going to be able to do this. To make Father so very, very happy. 

The King presents himself to the Pure Vessel, and the Vessel immediately jumps on the chance. They hug the King’s ass and the bottom of his back, using a hand to guide their cock into him. The second they feel themselves slip inside, they cave and slam all the way to the hilt. The effect on the both of them is beyond words. The King lets out a whorish moan, and cries for his Love to give him more. The Vessel is overtaken with absolute affection. They love their Father so, so much. And now they’re getting the chance to show him how much they love him, once and for all. Their entire body is alight with love and fire as they start bucking into the Pale King, relishing the moans and cries that each thrust wrings from him. They slap and clap against his thick Wyrm cheeks, their thrusts falling fast and hard on their Father. 

The Pale King is crying tears of love and pleasure now. They haven’t felt this way with a partner in aeons. Not even with the White Lady. They cry back to the Vessel, “Keep going, my Love! Fuck me until I’m full of you!” 

The Vessel pounds and pounds their Father, wild, heavy thrusts falling on his ass. The Pure Vessel is surprisingly large for one so small. It’s more than enough to please the Pale King. Each thrust sends fireworks of pleasure through the Pure Vessel, and their mind is filled with nothing but love and lust for their Daddy. 

The King keeps crying words of love and affection to the Pure Vessel. But as the Vessel fully replaces the White Lady in the King’s mind as his preferred mate, his words turn towards the romantic. “You’re incredible! Even better than the Lady is! I love you Vessel, even more than I love her!” 

Upon hearing this, they lose their mind. They fuck the King hard and fast, love obliterating every sense except searing pleasure. Father LOVES THEM THAT MUCH? Nothing they’ve ever heard before makes them happier. Every thrust against their Father’s ass sends them higher and higher. They’ve heard of some bugs choosing others as mates for life, and they start thinking with what little thoughts they can muster if they could do that with the Pale King. 

The King keeps crying with love and affection for the Vessel. They want the Vessel to fill him, to fill their Daddy like the useless whore he is. He’s been so terrible to the Vessel’s, he’s harmed them all so much! So the Pure Vessel should use him, and give some happiness back to those that he has wronged. 

Soon, the Pure Vessel feels that they are on the cusp of an orgasm. They hold their Father’s ass tight as they fuck into him, each thrust beyond anything they’ve ever felt before. They crash and crash into him, until finally, they cum. The Vessel’s orgasm explodes out of them, filling their Daddy entirely within moments. The King lets out a whorish moan as he is filled, wanting the Vessel to fill him up more. As the waves of cum flow into him, the King’s mind goes white as he enters his own orgasm, an animalistic cry of pleasure escaping his mouth as his cock sprays cum upon the bed. 

The Vessel keeps on thrusting, filling their Daddy with more and more cum. They hold him close, body shaking with love and fire as they deposit load after load into him. With every thrust, they throw their head back, fire searing their mind and body as they fill the Pale King. 

The King feels himself melt as the Vessel fills him. His belly expands with the cum being pumped into him, and he cums and cums. He can’t even form words anymore, just vague cries of pleasure escaping an increasingly incoherent mouth. The Vessel’s cum stains his maid outfit and stockings, and drips down his ass to the bed below. 

The two cum and cum for what feels like hours, before they finally start to settle down. At they lay there, Vessel hilted inside their Father, Father pressed hard to the bed below, they are both filled with a pure love for one another. 

The King, once he is able to, turns around. He looks the Vessel square in the eye, and asks a simple question: “Would you like to be my mate?” 

The Pure Vessel nods weakly in response, too exhausted with love to do anything else. 

As the Vessel unhilts from their Father, and crawls up next to him in bed, the two feel nothing but love for the other. The King once more looks into his Vessel’s eyes, and plants a soft kiss on their shell. The Vessel wishes that they could kiss back. But for now, they settle with hugging their Father, loving him beyond all else. 

The two fall asleep, locked in an unhealthy embrace.


End file.
